onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Gedatsu
Gedatsu era uno dei quattro sacerdoti di Ener. Ora possiede una sorgente termale. Appearance Gedatsu is a tall, dark-skinned man. He has an unusual hairstyle, with a row of upward-pointing tufts or rasta-styled dreadlocks from ear to ear. He has a typical Bilkan pair of wings on his back. He was seen wearing a matching purple jacket and pants, black gloves and shoes (which have Milky Dials installed in them, allowing the priest to fly), a pink shirt, and a blue tie-like scarf around his neck. He sports a large, white tissue belt around his waist with a red circle in his center, resembling the Japanese flag. Personality Gedatsu is one of the oddest characters in the series, as he has many strange habits, none of which he is aware of. He needs to be corrected in every single instance, whereupon he will frown and cry, "How careless!" or "Hey!" (in the manga, he will have a look of pure shock). His mannerisms are in contrast with his extremely imposing appearance. These bizarre acts of forgetfulness and clumsiness leads to Gedatsu being regarded as incompetent, or outright stupid, which greatly hindered his overall performance as commander of his own Ordeal, resulting in it having the highest chance of survival. These habits include: * Rolling his eyes into the back of his head, rendering him unable to see. * Trying to speak with his lower lip stuck in his mouth. * Temporarily forgetting to breathe. * Incorrectly crossing his arms (he does not have them meet), making them constantly rub against each other. * When explaining his abilities (or even about himself), he only thinks about them and forgets to actually talk. * Accidentally aiming his attack at an ally instead of his enemy. * Entering a house through the window instead of the door. * Crouching beside a drum that he is supposed to be currently bathing in to heat it when someone was doing that for him. * Forgetting to blink. * Digging while standing on a wall instead of the ground. * Sticking food in his ears instead of his mouth. * Facing the wrong way from everyone else. In spite of these habits, Gedatsu is still a very serious, ruthless and aggressive fighter. He also did not seem to mind if his men are killed, even by him and considers being saved by the enemy as a shame, indicating some strange form of warrior's honor. Relazioni Altri sacerdoti Non è in buoni rapporti con Shura, Ohm e Satori; spesso i quattro fanno a gara a chi uccide per primo i criminali e combattono tra loro per vedere chi sia il più forte. Guardie del dio Ha un cattivo rapporto anche con le guardie del dio che gli fanno notare quanto il suo strano comportamento inferisca con i loro obbiettivi. Goro Dopo il suo esilio da Skypiea alla terra sottostane, Gedatsu diventa molto amico di Goro, aiutandolo a costruire una sorgente termale. Forza e abilità Gedatsu utilizza dei Dial nascosti nel suo corpo che lo aiutano nella lotta contro il suo avversario nella prova della palude. Ha anche dei Milky Dial nelle scarpe che gli permettono di volare. Chi affronta la sua prova ha complessivamente il 50% di possibilità di sopravvivere. Inoltre, i Dial che lui impiega possono funzionare anche al di fuori di Skypiea e sulla superficie terrena, garantendogli in questo modo maggiori vantaggi dopo essere finito ad Alabasta. Mantra Gedatsu può adoperare l'Ambizione della percezione nota tra gli abitanti del cielo come "Mantra". In questo modo è in grado di prevedere le mosse dei suoi avversari ed agire di conseguenza. History Skypiea Arc Gedatsu appare per la prima volta quando s'incontra con gli altri sacerdoti. Più tardi, dopo l'inizio del survival, si imbatte in Chopper, anche se non riesce a vederlo dato che ha roteato gli occhi all'indietro, credendo quindi che sia invisibile. Quando cerca di annunciargli che è uno dei sacerdoti, non parla a voce alta, spingendo Chopper a pensare che sia un idiota. Mentre spiega alla renna di aver posizionato alcune nuvole-paludi come trappole sul suo territorio, Gedatsu finisce quasi per affondare in una di esse e, con grande stupore di Chopper, vola via utilizzando un Milky Dial. Poco dopo, Gedatsu lancia una "Swamp cloud burger" verso il suo alleato dimostrando a Chopper come questa tecnica rende impossibile la fuga per la vittima che, una volta colpita, più si muove e più sprofonda nella nuvola. When Gedatsu tried to do the same to Chopper, Chopper ran away and then tried to save a sheep from dying within the swamp cloud. Gedatsu, angered the sheep by making jokes about its situation, resulting in the sheep attempting to fight alongside Chopper. However, before the sheep could even attack, Gedatsu sent it flying using his Jet Dial enhanced punch, which shocked Chopper enough to run away. Chopper stopped when he realized that he might fall into a swamp cloud and decided to eat a Rumble Ball and to jump away instead. Gedatsu soon caught up and attacked but Chopper was able to defend himself better with his extra transformations. When he was analyzing the Priests weak point using Brain Point, Gedatsu injured Chopper heavily but Chopper still managed to discover Gedatsu's weak point, the dials on his feet. Chopper managed to get one of Gedatsu's dials off, despite his bad injuries. As Gedatsu did not notice that one of his shoes had been taken away he could not control his speed in the air and flew without orientation. Chopper used this opening to hit him with his strongest attack, which to his fortune grounded Gedatsu in one of his own swamp-traps. Attempting to escape as last time, he activated his remaining Milky Dial shoe, but as he was upside down he simply flew downward to the Blue Sea. La vita accidentale di Gedatsu nel mare blu Dopo essere stato sconfitto, Gedatsu precipita dal cielo finendo su un'isola piena di buche. Qui incontra Goro, un vecchio uomo abitante dell'isola, con cui Gedatsu si mette d'accordo per aiutarlo nel suo sogno: quello creare un'isola di sorgenti termali. Dopo molto lavoro, la coppia incontra la capoccia del sottosuolo; Gedatsu lo sonfigge facilmente e lo addomestica, ricevendo il suo aiuto nello scavare un tunnel. Durante gli scavi riescono a trovare l'acqua calda, ma attirano il boss della foresta, così Gedatsu provvede a sconfiggere anche quest'ultimo. Uno dei tunnel conduce ad Alabasta, e viene rivelato che Goro è lo zio di Kosa. Quando fanno ritorno all'isola Ukkari, il boss della foresta ha già completato la struttura. Alla fine, Gedatsu è soddisfatto di essere diventato un boss, ma diventa scioccato dopo essersi reso conto di essere il capo degli inservienti. Curiosità * È l'unico sacerdote di Ener a non indossare alcun paio di occhiali. * È anche l'unico sacerdote a combattere corpo a corpo. Navigazione en:Gedatsu Categoria:Nativi di Bilca Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Utilizzatori dell'Ambizione della percezione Categoria:Lottatori